vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thundurus
|-|Incarnate Forme= |-|Therian Forme= Summary Thundurus is a member of the Forces of Nature of the Unova region in Pokémon Black/White and its sequels. Known and feared for his casual destructive nature, Thundurus is known as the "Bolt Strike" Pokémon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B Name: Thundurus Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely several centuries at least. Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Bolt Strike Pokémon, Pokémon, Force of Nature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Lightning Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Sound Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Immunity to Paralysis, Resistance to Fighting, Flying, Bug, Steel, and Grass Type moves, Possibility for Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (Confusion and Paralysis), Nullification of Healing and Regeneration, Transformation | Same as before but with Electricity Absorption which doubles as a method of Healing Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Equal to Tornadus. As a Legendary Pokémon he should be far stronger than the regional Pokémon, such as Tyranitar) | At least Small Country level+ (Stronger than his Incarnate Forme) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Should be relatively comparable with Shaymin) | At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Faster, but to an unknown degree) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Country Class+ | At least Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Small Country level+ (Can take hits from Tornadus, who is his equal) | At least Small Country level+ Stamina: Very high (Can fly across all of Unova without tiring) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with projectiles and abilities (Likely comparable to Tornadus in this regard). Standard Equipment: Reveal Glass (Used to transform between his Incarnate and Therian Formes), Revival Herb (Revives a fainted Pokemon once) Intelligence: Very high. While not much is known of Thundurus's intelligence, he should be fully aware of his surroundings with at least average human level intellect, if not higher. Weaknesses: Ice and Rock Type Moves. Becomes weak to Ground Type moves if forcibly grounded. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Prankster: Incarnate Forme only. Any moves Thundurus uses that don't do direct damage have their priority increased. These moves fail if used on a Dark Type however. * Defiant: Incarnate Forme only. Should Thundurus receive any stat drops from his opponents his attack will be increased per stat drop. * Volt Absorb: Therian Forme only. Any Electric Type moves that hit Thundurus will heal him. * Thrash: Thundurus thrashes around for a while. If there are multiple opponents each series of attacks will be directed at one of them at random. This leaves Thundurus confused afterwards. * Hammer Arm: Thundurus hammers down one of his arms onto the opponent. This lowers his speed however. * Nasty Plot: Thundurus stimulates his brain by thinking bad thoughts to increase his special attack. * Uproar: Thundurus unleashes an uproar of damaging sound that prevents those in the area from falling asleep. * Astonish: Thundurus attacks the opponent by surprise possibly making them flinch. * Thunder Shock: Thundurus fires off a small bolt of electricity that can cause paralysis. * Swagger: Thundurus shows a display of swagger which confuses the opponent and raises their attack. * Bite: Thundurus bites the opponent possibly making them flinch. * Revenge: Thundurus physically strikes the opponent dealing double the damage if he had been hit prior to the attack. * Shock Wave: Thundurus fires off a wave of blue electricity that is difficult to avoid. * Heal Block: Thundurus prevents the opponent from healing at all. Draining effects still occur but don't heal. * Agility: Thundurus lightens and relaxes his body the raise his speed. * Discharge: Thundurus discharges electricity in a wide area hitting multiple opponents and allies. It has a decent chance of causing paralysis. * Crunch: Thundurus coats his fangs in a dark energy and crunches the opponent with them possibly lowering their defense. * Charge: Thundurus charges up electricity boosting his special defense. It also boosts the power of his next attack should it be an Electric Type move. * Thunder: Thundurus fires off a massive bolt of electricity that can cause paralysis. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. * Dark Pulse: Thundurus fires off a dark pulse of energy that can cause the opponent to flinch. * Focus Blast: Thundurus focuses a lot of energy into a sphere and fires it at the opponent possibly lowering their special defense. * Wild Charge: Thundurus recklessly charges the opponent while covered in electricity. Thundurus receives recoil damage however. Key: Incarnate Forme | Therian Forme Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Male Characters Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Villains Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Nintendo Category:Gods Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 6